Klaine is Adopting
by Socialbutterfly85
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have always wanted kids. Follow them through their ups and downs as they adopt their children from another country.
1. Starting to adopt

Before Blaine and Kurt got married, they had discussed having children. Both of them wanted kids. They thought a boy and a girl would be nice, but two boys or two girls would be nice too.

After being married for a few years they decided that it was a good time to start a family.

"Blaine, honey. How do you think we should have a baby?" Kurt asked one night while they were eating dinner.

Blaine nearly choked on his food. He grabbed his water and took a drink before responding. "I'm sorry. What was that?" he asked.

Kurt chuckled. "I said, how do you think we should have a baby?" Kurt repeated. "I mean we've been married a few years and we both want kid and both of our jobs are stable so I thought-"

"Kurt." Blaine cut his husband's rambling off. "I've been thinking about this too."

Kurt smiled. "Really?"

Blaine nodded. "And there are a few options we could look into." he started. "We could use a surrogate."

"But who would carry a baby for us?" Kurt interrupted. "I mean all of our girl-friends have kids of their own and I don't think they would want to go through that again."

Blaine frowned. "You're probably right. Which is why we could go with international adoption."

"Blaine, do you know how hard adopting a baby is going to be?" Kurt complained as he stood up and began clearing the dishes. "Adoption agencies aren't really keen on giving children to same sex couples.

Blaine shook his head as he helped his husband with the dishes. "Sweetheart, did you hear what I said?" he asked. "I said _international_ adoption. The paperwork is a little more lengthy, but I was talking to Jeff at work and he and Nick just adopted a little girl from China." he explained.

Kurt stopped washing the dishes and looked at Blaine with wide eyes. "Really?"

Blaine hummed in response. "And they had such a great experience, they are going to adopt a little boy in December, but this time I think they are going to India or some other country."

Kurt was silent for a moment. "I guess it wouldn't be so bad to fly across the world to get a our child."

Blaine's face broke out into a wide grin as he pulled Kurt towards him and kissed him passionately on the lips. "I love you so much. You know that right?" said Blaine, once they broke apart.

Kurt just rolled his eyes and nodded.

The next few months were spent filling out endless paperwork, being questioned by the international adoption agency, and having their home checked.

One night while Kurt was making dinner and Blaine was sitting on the couch, reading a book, the phone started to ring. Kurt put his spoon on the counter and answered the phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Yes hello, is this Mr. Hummel-Anderson?" the woman on the other line asked.

"Yes, but which one are you looking for? Are you looking for Kurt or Blaine Hummel-Anderson?" Kurt asked.

The woman laughed softly. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'd like to speak to Kurt Hummel-Anderson please." she clarified.

"This is he. May I ask who's calling?"

"This is Cathy Hall from the New York International Adoption Agency." Cathy replied.

"Oh yes how are you?" he asked.

Cathy smiled. "I'm well. I'm calling to tell you and Blaine, that we looked over all of your paperwork and you are now cleared to adopt a child." she explained.

Kurt squealed with happiness. "Thank you. Thank you so much!"

"You're very welcome." replied Cathy. "Now that everything is in order, I would like to meet with the two of you. There's just one more thing I need to talk to you about."

Kurt nodded. "Sure. Of course."

"How does tomorrow at my office at noon sound?" she asked quickly.

Kurt smiled. "Sounds good."

"Great. See you then." Cathy replied and hung up.

Kurt hung up with Cathy and placed the phone on the counter. He ran into the living room and practically jumped on top of Blaine.

"Oomph." Blaine let out a grunt as Kurt landed on him.

"Blaine, you'll never guess who I just got off the phone with?" Kurt said quickly.

"I don't know. Who?" Blaine asked, giving up quickly.

"Cathy. From the New York International Adoption Agency." Kurt squealed. "She said that all of our paperwork went through and we're clear to adopt!"

"What? That's amazing!" Blaine shouted.

"I know. But there's one more thing." Kurt added.

"What's that?" Blaine asked.

"Cathy wants to meet with us tomorrow afternoon. She said there's one more thing she needs to talk to us about." Kurt explained.

Blaine nodded. "That's fine." he agreed.

"I can't believe it. We're going to be parents!" Kurt squealed as he leaned down and kissed Blaine on the lips.

The next day, Kurt and Blaine went to the New York International Adoption Agency building to meet Cathy. The two of them sat out in the reception area.

"Thank you for meeting me today." Cathy greeted, as she led both men into her private office.

"It's really no problem." Blaine admitted, as he and Kurt sat down in the chairs in front of the Cathy's desk.

"Now, as I told Kurt over the phone last night, you are cleared to adopt a child." she explained.

Blaine and Kurt looked each other and smiled. "We're very excited." Blaine admitted.

"And you should be." Cathy smiled. "And the reason I asked you to come in today is that I thought this news shouldn't be shared over the phone." she started as she pulled a manila envelope out from her desk drawer. "I have a child up for adoption."

Both men gasped.

"Well, actually I have two." she clarified as she pulled a piece of paper from the envelope. "They're siblings from Guatemala. This is Adonia. Her name means beautiful and she's five months."

Kurt and Blaine leaned over the desk to get a better look at the photos.

"And this is her brother, Galeno who is three years old. His name means bright little child." she continued.

"Aww. They are so cute." Kurt cooed.

"If you do choose to adopt them, you can change their names. They're young enough where they won't remember their old names." Cathy admitted.

"We want them." Kurt insisted, snapping his head up.

Cathy looked at him shocked.

"Kurt, honey. I think we should talk about this first." Blaine insisted.

Kurt shook his head. "But sweetie, who knows when we'll get the chance to find two children as adorable as these two."

Blaine sighed. "I think we really need to talk about this first." he turned to Cathy. "Cathy, thank you for bringing us down here."

She nodded. "Feel free to take these photos with you." she insisted. "There's also information on the children and a little about their background in that envelope." she added.

Blaine nodded as he stood up and grabbed the envelope.

Kurt continued to sit in his chair.

"Kurt?" Blaine called. "Kurt? Aren't you coming?"

Kurt shook his head and stood up. He walked out of the office without saying another word to Blaine.

"If you need anything, feel free to give me a call." said Cathy.

Blaine gave her a smile and followed his husband out to the car.


	2. Galeno and Adonia

**Since you loved the first chapter so much I decided to post this next chapter. I know it is short, but I am going to try and make the next chapter longer. Thank you all so much for the kind reviews, follows and favorites. It really means a lot to me. I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, that I the reason I am writing this story is that I am in ****love with this show on TLC called The Little Couple (if you haven't seen it go watch it) it's so cute. Its' about this couple who are dwarfs and adopt 2 children who are also little, one from China and one from India. The kids are so adorable. I won't ruin the rest of it for those who haven't seen the show yet. But it is a cute show. So after watching it this came to my mind. **

**Now you may be asking why am I writing _another_ new story when I am already in the middle of several other stories? Well I can't really answer that because I don't have a clear answer. It's just how my brain works. LOL. But I can tell you none of the other stories are being neglected. The only story that may be going on a severe hiatus is Artie's New Life because nobody seemed to leave a review. So I guess no one liked it. But hey, you win some, you loose some. **

**Okay, enough rambling. Please enjoy the next chapter and leave a lovely review along with a follow and favorite. Thanks.**

**Oh btw. I do not know everything that is dealt within adoption, so please forgive me if I don't get everything correct in the forms. This is all coming from what I have seen in The Little Couple and the rest is from my imagination. So please no flames. Thanks so much.**

The drive home was silent. When they got home, Kurt quickly got out of the car and stormed into the house. Blaine sighed as he followed his husband.

"Kurt?" he called out, but didn't get a response. He placed his things on the kitchen table.

Before Blaine went to talk to Kurt, he thought he should read a little about the two children they were considering adopting. He took the manila envelope and went to sit down on the couch. He carefully opened it and pulled out several pieces of paper. One piece had the children's photos that Cathy had shown them. They were so cute smiling at the camera.

Blaine placed the photo aside and looked at the next paper. This piece had Galeno's information on it.

_Name: Galeno_

_Meaning: Bright Little Child_

_DOB: April 3 Weight: 5lbs. 6 oz._

_Country of Birth: Guatemala_

_Mother: Deceased_

_Father: Unknown_

_Siblings: Adonia _

Blaine couldn't help but shed a few tears as he read what little background Galeno had. All of his other personal information was grayed out. From what Blaine had just read, Galeno's mother passed away and he didn't know who his father was. All he had was his little sister. Blaine took a steady breath as he moved on to Adonia's background paper. He figured it would look pretty much the same. And it did.

_Name: Adonia _

_Meaning: Beautiful_

_DOB: May 1 Weight: 7lbs. 9 oz._

_Country of Birth: Guatemala_

_Mother: Deceased_

_Father: Unknown_

_Siblings: Galeno_

Blaine wiped his eyes as more tears began to fall. He put the paper down on the coffee table next to the other papers he had just looked at and continued on to the next few pages. The next few pages were mostly the children's likes and dislikes, along with a few photos.

After reading all of the information on both children, Blaine gathered all of the papers and carefully placed them back in the envelope. He stood up and walked towards the master bedroom. "Kurt?" Blaine knocked softly on the door. "Kurt? Can I come in please? I need to talk to you."

Blaine waited a minute until he heard a soft 'come in' and open the door. He walked in and found Kurt curled up on his side of the bed.

"Oh honey." Blaine gasped, as he rushed over to his husband and began rubbing his back soothingly. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset." he insisted.

Kurt shook his head. "No. I'm sorry." he admitted. "I shouldn't have pushed you into adopting the first kids we saw. We should take our time and think about this."

Blaine shook his head. "No Kurt, you were right. I was looking at some of the information that was in the envelope Cathy gave us." he began. "And I know your heart is in the right place."

Kurt sniffled and turned towards Blaine. "Really?"

Blaine nodded, agreeing. "Yes and if you look at the information on these papers," he said, as he handed Kurt the envelope. "I think we _should_ adopt Galeno and Adonia."

Kurt's eyes suddenly lit up. "Really?"

Blaine chuckled. "Yes. Really."

Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine hard on the lips. "You really are the best husband in the world. You know that?" he stated when they broke apart. Blaine just smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

The next day Blaine called Cathy and told her that he and Kurt were interested in adopting Galeno and Adonia.

"That's wonderful Blaine." said Cathy. "I'll make sure to get the medical paperwork started right away."

Blaine smiled. "Thank you Cathy."

"Now before I start the paperwork, do you have names picked out or would like to keep their original names?" she asked.

Blaine thought for a moment. "Oh, I didn't think about that."

"Well the reason ask is because we need to have the correct names written on their passports." Cathy clarified. "Tell you what. I'll call the embassy over in Guatemala, letting them know you want to adopt Galeno and Adonia and to start on their paperwork while you think of names for your children."

Blaine nodded. "Thanks."

"Sure thing Blaine." replied Cathy. "And when you come up with names for them, you can give me a call."

"Great. I'll talk to Kurt and and give you a call." Blaine responded.

"Sounds good." she said. "I'll talk to you later then."

"Ok. Thanks for everything Cathy." said Blaine.

"You're more than welcome Blaine." she replied and hung up.

**There you go. I hope you liked this chapter, beside the very long author's note. Please leave a review, follow and favorite. Thanks so much and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	3. Naming the children

**Here we go again. I'm on a serious roll.**

When Kurt got home from work that night he and Blaine started to discuss names for their soon to be children.

"I think we should name Adonia after your mom." Blaine suggested.

Kurt looked over at Blaine as they were sitting on the couch together. "Elizabeth?" he gasped.

Blaine nodded. "I mean it can be her first or middle name. But I think your mom would like it if we named our daughter after her." he explained.

Kurt wrapped an arm around Blaine. "I like that idea." he said and nuzzled his head into the crook of Blaine's neck. "Thank you."

Blaine smiled. "You're welcome."

"You know, I also like the name Zoe." added Kurt. "Elizabeth. Zoe. Zoe. Elizabeth."

Blaine's ears perked up suddenly. "Zoe Elizabeth?"

Kurt gasped. "I love that. Zoe Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson."

Blaine smiled. "I love it too. Now we have to think of a boy's name."

They both looked down at their lists of names. Their was one name they that was on top of each of their lists.

"I like that one." said Kurt, as he saw the name that was written on Blaine's list.

Blaine smiled back at Kurt. "Me too. I think thought we should keep it in the family."

Kurt nodded. "What do you think of the name Jacob as his first name though?" he suggested.

Blaine wrote both names on the sheet of paper and showed it to Kurt. They both smiled and nodded.

"I think we found our son's name." stated Kurt.

"I think we did." agreed Blaine.

The rest of the week, Blaine and Kurt were busy shopping for clothes and toys for their children. They also began to decorate their bedrooms. They decided on a safari theme for Zoe's nursery and a space theme for Jacob's room.

By the end of the month, Blaine and Kurt were sitting in Cathy's office again.

"It's good to see you two again." Cathy greeted.

"You too." smiled Blaine.

"Well I am happy to tell you that all of the medical paperwork has gone through and the kids have their passports." Cathy explained.

Blaine and Kurt smiled and nearly jumped at of their seats.

"When do we leave to get our babies?" Kurt asked quickly.

Cathy and Blaine laughed.

"Well, I spoke to the Pilar, who runs the orphanage down in Guatemala and she said that since it's getting close to the holidays, you might want to wait until after the new year." Cathy explained.

Blaine and Kurt nodded.

"That way it will give you time to get your passports, plane tickets, and everything together." she continued.

"Cathy, thank you again for everything." Kurt said excitedly.

"Yes thank you so much." Blaine added.

Cathy smiled. "You're welcome. The best part of my job is bringing families together."

Kurt and Blaine said their final goodbyes to Cathy and made their way home. Once they were home, they began making phone calls to all of their family members and friends telling them that they would soon be bringing home the newest members of their family.

While Blaine and Kurt planned their trip, they made care packages for each of the kids since Cathy had mentioned it was a good idea to mail pictures of them to the kids to let them know who they were.

Kurt had gathered everything they had made and brought into the living room, where Blaine was sitting on the couch.

"Ok Blaine." Kurt started. "I have everything ready for Zoe and Jacob, but I want to write something to them to let them know who we are."

Blaine nodded, agreeing. "That's a good idea."  
"But what should I write?" Kurt asked.

"How about 'Can't wait to meet you'?" Blaine suggested.

Kurt glared at his husband. "Really?" he asked. "That's what you want me to write to our future children?"

Blaine shrugged. "Ok, what would like to write to them?"

Kurt sighed. "How about, 'We are looking for to meeting you and becoming your parents. When you come home there are many people ready to love and spoil you'?"

Blaine nodded. "I like that. Write that down."

Kurt nodded and began writing.

"Oh, also add 'love papa Blaine and daddy Kurt.'" Blaine added.

Kurt smiled. "Ok _papa_."

Blaine shook his head. "I thought that you would like the daddy title."

"Thank you." replied Kurt.

"Don't mention it sweetie." said Blaine.

When Kurt was finished writing the special messages, he packed up the boxes and went to the post office to send off the care packages to their children.


	4. On Our Way

**I love you guys so much. Thank you for all of your kind words in the reviews. They really mean a lot to me and that's what really keep me going. I know that this is another short chapter, but please bear with me. The next chapter should be getting longer as they go and meet their children. Ok, so here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review, follow and favorite. Thanks so much.**

**Also I do not own anything you recognize. Ok thanks.**

Before either of them knew it, the new year was here and Blaine and Kurt were booking their flight to Guatemala.

"How long did you want to stay?" Blaine asked, as they were looking up flights.

"I was thinking a few days. Maybe a week." Kurt replied.

Blaine nodded and continued to search for flights. "How about a week and a half? That will give us time to bond with them and also we can sightsee."

Kurt smiled. "I like that idea."

Blaine then continued to book their flight.

After they had booked their flight, Kurt dug out the suitcases from the back of their closet.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Blaine asked, confused at the sight in front of him.

"We have to figure out how we are going to fit all of our things and the kids things in two suitcases. Also we need to bring diapers, snacks, extra clothes, toys, and stuff for them to play with while were on the plane." Kurt began to ramble.

Blaine sighed and shook his head. "Kurt don't worry. We'll figure everything out." he walked over to Kurt and placed his hands on his shoulders comfortingly. Kurt took a deep breath.

"Okay. You're right." Kurt admitted. "Oh we also need a double stroller."

Blaine chuckled.

Over the next few days, Kurt and Blaine were busy preparing what they needed to take with them on their trip. While on his lunch break, Kurt decided to meet Rachel at a local baby store to look for a double stroller.

"I can't wait to see my new niece and nephew." Rachel gushed, as they looked up down the aisles of the store.

"I know Rachel. You've told me every single day on multiple occasions since we've told you we were adopting." Kurt complained.

Rachel just rolled her eyes. "How long are you planning on staying?"

"A week and a half." Kurt replied.

"Well, I hope you have fun. And everything goes well for you." Rachel complimented.

Kurt smiled and hugged his best friend. "Thank you Rachel.

They continued to look around the store until they found the perfect stroller. When they did, Kurt tested it out as he pushed it around the store a couple of times to make sure it felt right before purchasing it.

"Well what do you think?" Rachel asked.

Kurt nodded. "I think I'll take this one. I think Blaine will like it too." he then pushed it up to the counter.

Before Kurt had the chance to pull his wallet out, Rachel had already handed the cashier her credit card, making him gasp.

"Don't even think about it." Rachel ordered.

"You really don't have to do this." Kurt insisted.

"Of course I do." Rachel admitted. "Think of this as a 'baby shower present.'" she smiled to Kurt.

"Well thank you Rachel. You didn't have to, but thank you." Kurt said as they finished paying and left the store.

When Kurt came home from work, he surprised Blaine with the double stroller.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted as he entered the house.

"In the kitchen." Blaine hollered back.

Kurt closed the door behind him and pushed the stroller towards the kitchen to surprise his husband.

"Look what I got." Kurt said.

Blaine stopped stirring what he was making in his pot and turned to Kurt. "What? When did you get that?"

"I got it this afternoon while I was on my lunch break." Kurt started. "I met Rachel at that little baby store near work."

Blaine nodded. "It's beautiful Kurt." he admitted, looking over the stroller.

"I know. And try as I might, I couldn't stop Rachel from buying it for us." Kurt finished.

"Really? She bought it for us?" Blaine asked shocked.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. She called it a baby shower gift." he laughed.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "That was very nice of her."

"Yeah it was." Kurt agreed. "Now I think we have everything we need."

"All we need now is our kids." said Blaine.

"All we need is Jacob and Zoe." said Kurt, smiling.

**There you have it. Please review, follow and favorite. **

**Thank you and I will see you in the next chapter.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	5. Meeting Jacob and Zoe

**Here is the long anticipated chapter. I hope you like it. Please review, follow and ****favorite. Thanks so much. And yes this is a lot longer than the previous chapters. Yeah. **

**I don't own Glee.**

The day Blaine and Kurt had been looking forward to had finally arrived. The day where they would fly to Guatemala and meet their children for the first time had come. They had a very early flight which meant neither of them could sleep in.

"Blaine." Kurt whispered, as he gently nudged the sleeping man next to him.

Blaine didn't budge.

"Blaine. We have to get up." said Kurt.

Blaine just rolled over and continued to sleep, ignoring Kurt.

Kurt sighed. He started to shake Blaine's shoulder lightly. "Come on sleepy head. We have to get up so we can go to the airport. Today we are going to meet our son and daughter." he exclaimed.

Blaine groaned. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at the clock on his nightstand. He then turned and faced a too perky Kurt.

"Babe, it's only 3:30." he said, voice raspy from sleep. "Our flight isn't until 7:00. We don't have to be there this early."

"I know, but what if we hit traffic on our way to the airport?" Kurt pleaded.

Blaine sighed. "Kurt, no one is on the road at this time of night."

"Come on. What are we going to do until it's time to leave?" Kurt asked.

"Sleep!" Blaine replied, rolling back on to his side.

Kurt couldn't believe that Blaine didn't want to leave at the same time he did. Ok maybe he was a little over excited. But he had a right to be. They were about to embark on a new adventure. While he was thinking of meeting Jacob and Zoe, Kurt began to get sleepy again. He decided that he could use a little more sleep. So he fell back on to his pillow and went back to sleep.

A few hours later, Blaine and Kurt were checking in at the airport. Once they were past security, they decided to get some coffee and a bite to eat.

"This is so exciting." said Kurt, as they sat down by their designated gate.

Blaine nodded after he swallowed a swig of coffee. "Yeah. Flying to foreign country to pick up our kids. It's an adventure." he smiled.

"Oh, did you remember to pack the goldfish and animal crackers in the carry-on?" Kurt asked.

Blaine laughed. "Yes. You asked me that twice already."

"And the diapers and extra clothes?" Kurt asked again.

Blaine shook his head. "Honey, would you stop worrying. Everything is in the diaper bag." he replied, patting the bag that was sitting next to him. "We packed everything that both Jacob and Zoe would possibly need while we're there or on the plane on the way home."

Kurt nodded and Blaine rested a comforting hand on his knee. "Hey, look at me."

Kurt looked up at his husband.

"Everything's going be ok." Blaine encouraged and Kurt couldn't help but smile.

Soon their flight was called. They boarded the plane and were on their way to Guatemala to meet their children for the first time.

Halfway into the flight Kurt started to become more and more nervous. Blaine who had woken up from his nap, looked over at his husband and noticed that Kurt's leg was shaking more than usual.

Blaine placed his hand gently on his husband's knee and whispered, "What's wrong?"

Kurt shook his head. "Nothing. It's just...what if they don't like me?"

Blaine sighed. "Of course they will. They're going to love you." he encouraged. "It may take some time though. Remember what Cathy said? Since they've been in the orphanage their whole lives, it may take some time for them to get used to the new people and places in their lives. We can't force anything on them."

Kurt nodded. "I know. But what if we do something that makes them hate us?"

Blaine couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Honey, that's not going to happen. We're going to be the best parents we can be. And it's ok if we make some mistakes along the way."

Kurt smiled. "You're the best. You know that?"

Blaine simply shrugged his shoulders.

After Blaine had calmed Kurt down, he went back to sleep, while Kurt put his earbuds in and listened to music from his iPod. When they finally reached their destination, both men were happy and exhausted to get off of the plane. Happy that they were finally in Guatemala and about to meet Jacob and Zoe, but also exhausted because they were up early and didn't get much sleep on the flight.

After they went through customs and got their luggage, they made their way outside and found a cab to take them to their hotel.

Once at the hotel and had freshened up, they met up with their assigned case worker from the International Adoption Agency.

"Hello and welcome. I'm Christina. I'll be your new case worker." Christina smiled, as she introduced herself.

Both men nodded, as they shook her hand.

"Thank you." said Blaine." "I'm Blaine and this is my husband Kurt." he replied introducing himself and his husband.

Christina smiled. "Well, I am sure both of you are looking forward to meeting your children." she started.

Both men smiled and nodded.

Christina then looked at her watch. "So I won't keep you waiting any longer. Why don't we go to the orphanage and meet your children?"

"Really?" they asked in unison.

Christina laughed. "Yes. I'm sure they are excited to meet you too. But don't get your hopes up. They may be scared of you at first, since this will be the first time meeting you." she warned. "But with them being so young, they may warm up to you very quickly."

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other. "Well, let's go then." said Kurt.

"Do we have everything?" he asked, making sure.

Blaine looked around double checking they had everything. "Double stroller, diapers, wipes, extra clothes, animal crackers and goldfish. I think we have everything." he smiled.

"Do we have the little blanket lovies for each of them?" Kurt asked.

Blaine opened the diaper bag, to double check. He looked in and saw the two security blankets and nodded to Kurt.

"Ok. Now I think we have everything." replied Blaine.

Christina smiled and led them outside as they found stepped into a van and went to the orphanage. On their way to the orphanage, Kurt and Blaine looked at the window and couldn't help but shed a few tears as to what they saw. Kurt held Blaine's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"It's ok." Blaine whispered.

Kurt continued to stare out the window and see all the people that were living on the streets. Not only adults, children too. The van soon came to a stop and the three of them got out and made their way up to the large building.

"If you'll wait in here," said Christina, as they went into a large room. "I'll be right back."

Blaine and Kurt nodded as they sat down.

Blaine placed the diaper bag on the chair next to him.

"Honey, will you please take out the security blankets along with the animal crackers and goldfish?" Kurt asked. "That way if the kids get scared we can offer them something to make them feel more comfortable."

Blaine nodded and began to dig through the diaper bag for the items.

After a few minutes of sitting alone in the room, the door opened and Christina, along with two other women came into the room carrying two young children.

Blaine and Kurt's eyes immediately lit up.

"Hi." they said softly, easing themselves over to Jacob and Zoe.

Jacob who had been placed on the ground, was hiding behind one of the worker's legs. She said something to him in Spanish and he took a few steps towards Blaine and Kurt.

Kurt held up one of the security blankets towards Jacob. "This is for you sweetie." he said.

Jacob wasn't sure what to do. He looked up at the woman behind him. She nodded telling him it was ok for him to go towards the two men.

Jacob hesitantly stepped to Kurt and Blaine as he reached for the blue security blanket and held it close.

"You like that?" Blaine asked.

Jacob smiled up at him.

One of the other women that was holding a sleeping Zoe, walked over and handed her to Kurt. She stirred slightly, and began to wake up. Kurt smiled down at her. Zoe looked around and quickly realized she was someplace unfamiliar and began to cry.

"Oh, it's ok Zoe." said Kurt. "It's ok. Daddy's here." he tried to soothe her. Blaine handed Kurt the pink security blanket to try to help soothe the upset child.

Once Christina saw that the children were in good hands, she and the two women left the room so the new family could begin to bond. After a few minutes, Zoe had calmed down and Jacob began eating the animal crackers offered from Blaine.

Before Blaine and Kurt left the orphanage, Christina came back and told them there were a few more papers for them to sign. While they were busy signing papers, the other workers said their goodbyes to Zoe and Jacob.

"The children that are named, Jacob Finn Hummel-Anderson and Zoe Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson are now and forever, legally yours." announced Christina.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each happily as they leaned in and hugged and kissed each other.

"We're daddies!" Kurt whispered to Blaine.

Christina smiled as she watched the two men.

One of the young women brought Zoe and Jacob back and said her final goodbye. Jacob waved to her and held Blaine's hand eagerly.

As the new family left the orphanage and proceeded back to the hotel, both Blaine and Kurt found out something about their children. They did not like crowds and loud noises. Once outside, they were able to hear and see how busy the outside world really was. Jacob began to squeeze Blaine's hand very tightly and hide behind his legs and Zoe started to scream. They quickly loaded the kids in the van and made their way back.

After a long ride back from the orphnange due to a lot of traffic, Kurt and Blaine, along with their children finally arrived back at the hotel. Kurt placed Zoe carefully on the bed.

"Hey, do you think we should call your dad?" Blaine asked. "You know, just to let him and Carole know that we have his grand-babies?"

Kurt smiled. "Yeah. Maybe we can Skype them. That way the kids can really see their grandpa." He grabbed his laptop and began to connect it.

Blaine placed Zoe in his lap and sat on the bed next to Kurt.

"Jacob come here. We're going to talk to grandpa." said Blaine. Jacob was busy looking at everything in the hotel room wasn't paying any attention to what Blaine saying.

Kurt laughed. "It's ok. Let him play."

Blaine nodded.

After a minute Burt's face appeared on the computer screen.

"Hi dad." exclaimed Kurt.

"Hey Kurt!" replied Burt. "Are you in Guatemala? Did you pick up Jacob and Zoe yet? Are they ok? What do they look like?"

Blaine and Kurt chuckled at Burt's 20 questions.

"Yes dad. We're in Guatemala and yes we picked up your grandchildren." replied Kurt. "Everything's fine, we just thought you would like to meet them."

Burt's eyes went wide. "Really? Where are they?"

Blaine moved over and placed Zoe in front of the screen. "Say hello to your granddaughter Burt." said Blaine.

Burt nearly cried, upon seeing his granddaughter for the first time.

"This is Zoe Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson." Kurt clarified.

"She's beautiful." sniffled Burt.

Kurt turned around and saw that Jacob was trying to climb on the bed. "Come here honey. Grandpa wants to say hi to you." he helped Jacob up on the bed and placed him in his lap. "And this little guy, is Jacob Finn Hummel-Anderson." announced Kurt.

Burt let out more sobs of happiness. "They're adorable."

"Can you say hi to grandpa?" coaxed Kurt.

Jacob managed a small wave and Burt smiled.

"Aww. They are adorable." said Burt. "Hang on. Let me get Carole." he jumped out of seat and left leaving Kurt and Blaine staring at an empty room for several minutes.

Kurt placed a kiss on Jacob's head. "Now you're going to meet grandma Carole."

Soon Burt came back holding Carole's hand as they both sat back down in front of the computer.

"Say hello to your grandchildren Carole." said Burt, as he pointed to the screen.

Kurt and Blaine helped the kids wave to their grandmother.

Carole's eyes went wide. "Oh my goodness. They are so cute."

Blaine and Kurt smiled.

"Well we can't wait to see you when we come home." said Blaine.

"Oh but please don't bring the whole family." added Kurt. "We just realized that they don't like crowds and loud noises. So if it could just be you two greeting us at the airport, we'd really appreciate it."

Burt and Carole nodded.

After a few more minutes of talking, the kids started to become fussy.

"Oh, I think they're getting hungry." said Blaine.

"Yeah. I think we should find something for lunch." added Kurt.

"Dad. Carole. It was great to talk to you, but we have to go. Jacob and Zoe are getting hungry, so we're going to get something for lunch." said Kurt.

"Ok son. We'll see you soon." said Burt.

Kurt smiled.

"Bye boys. Love you guys." said Carole.

"Bye." they said together and disconnected.

**There you go. I hope you liked it. Please leave me a lovely review, along with a follow and a favorite. Thanks a bunch.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	6. Medical Check-ups and First Lunch Out

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please leave me a lovely review, follow and favorite. Thanks so much.**

The next day was going to be very busy. Blaine and Kurt needed to take Jacob and Zoe to the local medical center so they could be medically cleared to travel and enter the United States. If they were sick or had any other kind of illness, they would end up having to stay longer in Guatemala.

That morning, Blaine was getting Jacob dressed, while Kurt was getting Zoe dressed.

"Kurt, do we know if Jacob's potty trained?" Blaine asked.

Kurt ruffled his eyebrows for a moment. "You know, I don't think they told us." he replied, as he finished placing a clean diaper on Zoe.

"Well, we do have extra diapers just in case." Blaine added.

Kurt nodded.

Blaine bent down to Jacob's eye level. "Jacob. Do you have to go potty?" he asked his son. Jacob smiled. He didn't understand what Blaine was saying, he just clapped his hands and laughed.

"Honey, he doesn't understand you." Kurt insisted. "I think he only knows Spanish."

"Well do you know Spanish?" Blaine quipped.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "No I don't. I took French in high school remember?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. I'm afraid the only other language I know is Italian from when my grandfather would talk to Cooper and I when we were kids."

Kurt shook his head. "Don't worry about it sweetheart." he said comfortingly. "In fact, I brought something that I thought we could use." he then pulled out a book out his carry-on and showed it to Blaine.

"What is this?" Blaine asked, as he flipped through the pages of the book.

"Look at it silly." replied Kurt.

Blaine flipped to the cover of the book. "Signing With Your Baby" he read.

"I thought that since Zoe and Jacob would probably be used to hearing Spanish and we need to teach them English, it might be easier if we taught them Sign Language. That way they won't get frustrated when they want something."

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's cheek.

"You're amazing. You know that?" said Blaine.

Kurt laughed. "I know. Now let's finish getting the kids dressed so we can go."

"Right." Blaine said as he clapped his hands and grabbed a larger diaper so he could put on Jacob.

While Kurt finished getting the kids dressed, Blaine double checked to make sure they had everything. Once they had everything, the four of them piled into the waiting van and headed to the medical center.

When they reached the medical center they saw several other families with their children waiting to get their medical exams.

A blonde woman came up to Kurt.

"Hi, I'm Tracy and this is my husband Ethan." she introduced happily. "And this is our son, Ben."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kurt and this is my husband Blaine." Kurt greeted. "These are our children, Jacob and Zoe."

"Is this your first time adopting?" Ethan asked.

"Ethan!" Tracy scolded her husband.

Blaine laughed. "It's ok. And yes it is."

"Well the reason I asked, is if you need some help while we're inside, we'd be happy to help." Ethan offered.

"Oh, that would be wonderful. Thank you. "said Kurt happily, as they all made their way into the medical building.

Blaine and Kurt, along with their new friends, Ethan and Tracy, sat down with their children and waited for the doctor.

"So what exactly happens during these exams?" Kurt asked, curiously.

"It's usually a few s-h-o-t-s to make sure they don't have any illnesses and they're not carrying any diseases." Tracy explained.

"Jacob?" one of the nurses called.

Blaine stood up and started to unbuckle Jacob from the stroller. The nurse came over and started explaining what they were going to do.

"Can I go back with him?" Blaine asked quickly as he lifted Jacob on to his hip.

She smiled and nodded.

"Zoe?" another nurse called.

Kurt stood up and unbuckled Zoe. "Come on baby girl." he cooed. "Don't forget to take his blanket." Kurt reminded Blaine as he handed the blue blanket over.

"Thanks." said Blaine. "I think he would've been very upset if we forgot that."

Kurt nodded and made sure he had Zoe's blanket. He leaned in and kissed Jacob on his head. "Be a good boy Jacob." he said sweetly.

Jacob waved and blew a kiss to Kurt and Zoe.

Blaine smiled as he leaned in and kissed Zoe on her cheek.

"Don't let daddy cry too much." Blaine teased.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

The two nurses led Blaine and Kurt into two separate rooms.

Blaine set Jacob on the ground, while the nurses took his measurements. He wasn't sure what they were doing and he started to cry.

"It's ok buddy. Papa's right here." Blaine said soothingly.

Jacob continued to cry as the nurse lifted him on to the exam table. Blaine held his hand and kissed it gently.

"It's ok sweetie. I'm right here." Blaine continued. "We'll get out of here really soon."

Over in the other exam room, Kurt was having an equally hard time with Zoe. She was crying just as loud or maybe even louder than her brother. Kurt tried to calm his little girl down, but nothing seemed to work. She was just too upset.

After both children had gotten their shots, Kurt and Blaine met each other back out in the waiting room. They held their children close and shook their heads at each other.

"Well, that went well." said Blaine sarcastically.

Kurt just rolled his eyes as he looked at Zoe, who had slowly fallen asleep on his shoulder.

They each sat back down and waited for Jacob and Zoe's test results. While they were waiting, Blaine was talking to another couple who were adopting. Tracy and Ethan weren't there. He figured they probably had gone back with Ben.

Soon a tall man came out and walked over to Kurt and Blaine.

"Are you Jacob and Zoe's parents?" he asked.

"Yes." Kurt replied.

When Blaine saw the doctor come over, he stopped talking to the other couple and started listening.

"Is everything ok with both of them?" asked Kurt quickly.

The man nodded. "Yes everything came back good."

"So they're ok to travel?" asked Blaine.

The doctor smiled. "Yes they are both fit to travel."

Both Blaine and Kurt let out a sigh of relief. Neither of them wanted to add extra days to their trip. After the doctor said it was ok for the kids to travel, they grabbed their things and left the medical center.

"Do you want to go somewhere or do you want to go back to the hotel?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"I think we should go back to the hotel." replied Kurt. "Maybe we can find someplace to eat. I'm sure they're both hungry."

Blaine nodded.

Blaine and Kurt loaded the kids into the van that was waiting outside for them. They then went to a local restaurant for lunch.

This would be the first experience both men would have with taking children to a restaurant. Neither of them knew what to expect.

Once they were seated, Kurt dug out a couple of bibs and placed them on Jacob and Zoe.

"Do you want to stay with the kids while I go get food or do you want or do you want me to stay while you get food?" Blaine asked, as he looked to the buffet.

"Why don't you take a look at what's up there first and then start making plates." Kurt replied as he began making a bottle for Zoe.

Blaine nodded and walked up to the buffet.

While Kurt was left with the kids, Zoe started to drink her bottle while Jacob became fussy.

"It's ok Jacob. Papa's getting food." Kurt soothed. "He'll be back in a minute." Kurt continued.

Blaine soon came back with two plates full of different varieties of food. He set the plates down and Jacob's face lit up.

"Hang on buddy." said Blaine as he began to cut up some chicken into smaller pieces for him and some for Zoe.

"Here you go sweetie." said Blaine as he handed Jacob some food with a fork.

Jacob took the fork and placed the piece of chicken in his mouth and began to chew.

"Mmmm." he said happily.

"Is that good?" Kurt asked.

Jacob smiled.

Kurt handed a piece of chicken to Zoe. She put her bottle down and grabbed the chicken out of Kurt's hand and quickly put in her mouth.

The rest of the meal went very smoothly. Both of the kids seemed not be very picky. Jacob ate pretty much anything that Blaine and Kurt set in front of him. And since Zoe didn't have that many teeth yet, she mostly gummed her food, but she didn't spit any of it out, which was a good sign.

After lunch, they went back to the hotel and put the kids down for an afternoon nap. Since the kids were napping, Blaine and Kurt decided to take a little nap too.

**Well, there you have it. Don't forget to leave a review along with a follow and favorite. Thanks so much.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	7. Coming Home

**Well, here is another chapter. I hope you like it. Sorry it took a while. I had to make sure it was just perfect.**

**Please leave me a lovely review along with a follow and a favorite. Thanks so much.**

After spending ten days in Guatemala, the new family of four was now heading to the airport back to New York. Blaine pushed the stroller while Kurt pulled the suitcases up to the ticket counter.

Once Blaine and Kurt had gone past security, they found the designated gate and sat down.

"Here you go Jacob." said Blaine, as he handed his soon a sippy cup.

"Ahh." Zoe squealed, making grabby hands to Blaine.

"What?" he laughed. "Are you thirsty too?"

Kurt smiled at the two of them interacted and handed Zoe a bottle.

After the kids were settled with their drinks, Blaine decided to ask Kurt the question that was plaguing his mind. "Did you talk to your parents? Are they meeting us at the airport?" he asked.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah." he replied. "I also emailed everyone letting them know that we were coming home and not to meet us at the the airport."

"Why?" Blaine asked, confused.

"I don't want the kids to get too overwhelmed Blaine." Kurt exclaimed.

"Ok, ok." said Blaine, lifting his hands in defense.

"Maybe once the kids are used to us and after we get them into a routine, we can have the rest of our friends and family over." Kurt said softly.

Blaine nodded.

Soon their flight was called and they began to board. Kurt picked up Zoe and Blaine took hold Jacob's hand as they walked on to the plane. When Kurt made it to their seats, he sat down and placed Zoe in his lap.

Zoe pointed up to the bright light above her and squealed.

"What sweetie? You see the light?" Kurt cooed.

Jacob then came running with a smile on his face into the seat next Kurt.

"Hey buddy." said Kurt. "Sit down so papa can sit." he instructed.

Jacob quickly sat down in the middle seat and Blaine helped buckle his seatbelt.

Before the plane took off both Jacob and Zoe were playing on iPods. But when they needed to be turned off for takeoff, neither child was too happy.

"It's ok. You can have them soon." Blaine said, trying to calm Jacob while Kurt helped Zoe.

When the plane took off, both kids began to feel their ears pop which made them both cry. While Kurt held Zoe, Blaine held Jacob close to him, since he was still buckled in his seat.

"Kurt, do you want to try a pacifier with Zoe? I think there's one in the diaper bag." Blaine suggested.

Kurt looked at the crying baby in his arms. "Yeah. Let me try it. She's so upset. I'm willing to try anything."

Blaine nodded, as he grabbed the diaper bag and dug through it to find the pacifier he was looking for.

"What about Jacob? Kurt asked.

"I think there are some lollipops in here too." Blaine replied, as he continued to search through the bag.

As the flight continued, the kids settled down and eventually slept the rest of the way. When the flight landed, Blaine and Kurt carried the kids off of the plane and made their way to baggage claim where they would meet Burt and Carole.

Burt and Carole were waiting by the baggage claim, for their family. They were holding signs and balloons that said 'Welcome home' and 'Congratulations!"

"Oh, I can't wait to meet my grandkids." said Carole excitedly.

"I know, me too." replied Burt, just as happy.

"Oh! I think I see them!" she squealed, as she saw lower half of Kurt and Blaine's legs on the escalator.

Once they came into full view, Burt and Carole broke out in full smiles as the two men walked over to them.

"Hi dad. Hi Carole." Kurt greeted as he hugged them both.

"Hi son." replied Burt. "How was your flight?"

Kurt sighed. "It was ok."

"It was both of the kids first flight, so it was a memorable one." Blaine added.

Burt laughed.

"Hi there, little guy." said Carole sweetly to Jacob, who was starting to wake up on Blaine's shoulder. He rubbed his eyes with his hand.

"Say hello to your grandson, Jacob Finn Hummel-Anderson." Blaine introduced.

Carole smiled, as she rubbed his back gently. "Hi there Jacob. I'm you're grandma Carole."

"And I'm your grandpa Burt." added Burt.

"And this little sleeping princess is Zoe Elizabeth." Kurt teased.

"They're both adorable." Burt complemented.

Kurt and Blaine smiled.

"Well, let's get the suitcases and head home." said Kurt.

Burt nodded as they headed over to baggage claim and grabbed their bags.

Once home, Blaine and Kurt saw that there was a lot of presents from all of their friends and other family members congratulating them on the two new additions to their family. Jacob saw all of the gifts piled in the living room and ran towards them. Blaine and Kurt laughed as they saw the little boy start to tear open the first box.

"What do you get bud?" asked Burt.

Jacob smiled as he held up a toy.

Jacob continued to open the rest of the gifts until the living room was filled with paper and various toys and clothes. After opening his last gift, Jacob let out a yawn.

"Oh, looks like someone's tired." said Carole.

"Come on Jake." said Blaine as he lifted him up. "I think it's time for a bath and then bed."

Jacob shook his head into Blaine's shoulder.

"Would you like some help dear?" Carole asked.

Kurt looked over at his step-mother. "Oh. Thanks Carole, but I think we got it. Although I'm sure they would love for you to read them a bedtime story."

Carole smiled. "Well, let me know when you're ready and I'll be right up."

Kurt nodded. Then he and Blaine carried the kids upstairs.

Blaine started to fill the tub with water while Kurt got the kids undressed.

"Ok, let's get them bathed." declared Blaine, as he finished putting in a few bath toys and bubble bath.

"Bah." Jacob babbled, pointing to the bubbles.

"Yeah bubbles." said Blaine, lifting him into the tub.

As soon as Jacob got in the tub, he started splashing the water and making a big mess.

"Hey. The water is supposed to stay in the tub. Not on the floor." said Kurt, as he placed Zoe next to her brother in the tub.

Blaine poured water on both of their heads and began to wash them their while they had fun playing and splashing in the water.

"Ok, time for shampoo." said Kurt, squirting some soap in his hands and then scrubbing Zoe's hair first.

"Ah." she squealed.

"You like that?" asked Kurt. "We have to get you clean."

Jacob placed his hands on Kurt's.

"What?" asked Kurt, seeing as if he wanted to help.

"Ask papa to wash your hair. I'm sure he will." replied Kurt. Then Jacob turned to Blaine and pointed to Kurt's hands.

"You want me to wash your hair?" Blaine cooed and Jacob clapped his hands, getting Blaine even more wet.

Blaine let out a laugh. "Ok buddy." Blaine began to wash Jacob's hair, while Kurt's rinsed Zoe's hair and lifted her out of the tub.

"Honey, I'm going to go Zoe dried and changed." said Kurt. "You finish with Jacob and come downstairs so Carole can read them a story."

Blaine turned to Kurt. "Ok. Which story?"

"I don't know. I'll pick something, unless you have something in mind already." Kurt replied.

Blaine shook his head. "No. You can pick." he then turned back to his son, who continued splashing. "Ok. I think someone's ready for bed."

"No!" Jacob screamed.

Blaine laughed, as he lifted the little boy out of the tub and dried him off.

After Jacob and Zoe were both dried and in their pajamas, Kurt and Blaine took them downstairs, where Burt and Carole were resting on the couch. Jacob ran up to his new grandparents.

"Hey there little guy." Burt exclaimed, as he lifted his grandson onto his lap.

"Are you ready for a story?" Carole asked.

"Book." said Jacob.

"That's right. Grandma Carole is going to read you a book." said Kurt as he walked over to them.

Blaine walked in behind, carrying Zoe. He tried handed her over to Burt, but she started to scream.

"Hey, it's ok Zo." said Blaine, calmingly.

"Zoe, it's grandpa and grandma." said Kurt. "They came here just to see you."

Zoe continued to cry. Blaine tried handing her security blanket, but it didn't seem to work.

"She's probably tired." said Burt, handing the little girl back over to Blaine.

Blaine nodding sadly. "Maybe."

"Hey, don't worry about. We'll be here for a few days." said Burt. "She'll get used to us."

Blaine smiled slightly.

Kurt handed Carole the book he chose.

"Oh, I used to read this Finn when he was a baby." she cooed.

"Your mom and I used to read it to you too Kurt." added Burt.

Kurt smiled. "I thought we could keep the tradition."

Blaine looked at the book he had picked out. He remembered his grandmother reading it to him when he was a child.

"I Love You Forever." read Carole.

Blaine and Kurt sat down as Carole began to read the book.

"I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living, my baby you'll be."

By the time Carole had finished reading, both Jacob and Zoe had fallen asleep.

Kurt quickly stood up. "Here, let me take him." he whispered.

But Burt held his hand up. "I got him." he said, as he gently scooped the little boy from Carole's arms and proceeded to carry him up to his room.

Blaine carried Zoe while Kurt and Carole followed. They kissed each of the children good night, softly on their heads, making sure to leave their doors slightly ajar.

"I think Carole and I are going to head out now." said Burt, once they were back downstairs.

"You're not staying here?" asked Kurt.

"We thought that you two would like to spend time with the kids but also need some help, that's why we're staying at a hotel near by for a few days." explained Burt.

Kurt smiled. "Well, why don't you come in the morning and we'll all have breakfast?" he suggested.

"Sounds great." smiled Burt, hugging his son.

"I love you dad." said Kurt.

"I love you too son." replied Burt.

"If you need anything, just give us a call." said Carole as she gave Blaine a hug.

"Thanks. And thanks for everything." Blaine complemented.

Carole smiled. "You're more than welcome."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think with a review, along with a follow and a favorite. Also, if there is something you would like to see in this story or in any of my other stories, feel free to send me a message. Thanks.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	8. First Night

**Hi there! Here is another chapter. I hope you like it. If not, oh well. LOL. Please leave me a lovely review, along with a follow and favorite. Thanks so much. And I will see you in the next chapter.**

After Burt and Carole had left and the kids were sleeping, Blaine and Kurt got ready for bed.

"I can't believe we have our kids and we're home." exclaimed Blaine happily.

Kurt smiled as he got into bed. "I know, me too."

Blaine lay down next to Kurt. "Kurt, we're a family now."

Kurt kissed Blaine on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." replied Blaine.

"Now let's go to sleep before one or both of the kids decide to wake us up." said Kurt, covering them both up.

A few hours after Blaine and Kurt had fallen asleep, Jacob woke up from a bad dream and climbed out of his toddler bed. Since he didn't know where he was he accidentally knocked into his wall.

Blaine sat up quickly, when he heard the sudden noise.

"Kurt." he whispered. "Kurt. Did you hear that?"

"No." Kurt said, his voice muffled in his pillow. "Now go back to sleep."

But before Blaine went could go back to sleep, he had to make sure of something. "Kurt." he whispered again.

"What?" Kurt huffed.

"When your parents left, you made sure the door was locked right?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed. "Yes. Now go back to sleep."

Blaine sunk back down and tried to go back to sleep.

Jacob had stumbled out of his room and went out into the hallway. He got scared and started to cry because there weren't any lights to guide his way.

Blaine sat up quickly again, making the bed move.

"Honey, go back to sleep." Kurt said, sleepily.

"I think I hear one of the kids crying." replied Blaine.

Kurt sat up and listened.

The crying got louder and so did the thumping.

"Sounds like Jacob's sleepwalking." Kurt guessed.

Blaine pulled back the covers and got out of bed, with Kurt following.

They went out into the hallway and saw a little lump on the floor. Blaine turned the hall light on. They saw Jacob in a little ball, crying.

"Oh, honey." Kurt cooed. He carefully approached the little boy.

Jacob looked up and screamed.

"Jacob. Shh. It's ok. It's daddy." Kurt said softly.

Jacob shook his head and stood up. He tried running away from Kurt but ended up running into the wall again.

"Oh Jacob." said Blaine, kneeling down in front of the little boy. "Come here buddy."

Jacob continued crying and trying to run away from his daddies. He was scared and confused. He was in a new place with new people.

"What are we going to do?" Kurt asked, worriedly.

Blaine shrugged his shoulders. He was just as clueless as his husband. "I don't know."

They continued to watch their little boy breakdown, until they knew something had to be done.

"Kurt, go downstairs and warm up some milk." Blaine insisted.

Kurt nodded and raced down the stairs.

Blaine quickly snuck into Jacob's room and grabbed a large throw blanket. He draped it onto Jacob and picked him up. "Ok honey, you're ok." he soothed.

Jacob started to fight Blaine, but he continued to hold him tightly.

"Here buddy." said Kurt, as he handed over the sippy cup to the crying toddler. He shook his and pushed it away.

"Try it baby. It's good." Kurt insisted.

Jacob let out a big yawn.

"Someone's tired." said Blaine.

They made their way back into the master bedroom. Blaine sat down on the bed, with his son cradled in his arms.

Jacob nestled his face in the crook of Blaine's neck.

"I think he's getting sleepy." whispered Kurt.

Blaine nodded and sunk lower into the bed.

Soon Jacob had fallen asleep in Blaine's arms and the three of them went back to sleep. Before either man had the chance to dream, they were being woken up again. This time it was from loud cries coming from the baby monitor.

Kurt let out a sigh and threw his pillow over his face.

Blaine turned his head towards Kurt. "I think she's confused with the time difference." he teased.

Kurt shook his head as he threw the covers off and dragged himself out of bed. He walked towards Zoe's room and saw the little girl standing in her crib.

"Hey, it's night night time." Kurt cooed. He placed her down in her crib, but she popped back up.

"No Zoe. Night night." he said and placed her down again, placing her security blanket next to her.

Kurt kissed her softly on her forehead and tried to leave, but she started crying loudly.

Kurt let out a deep breath and shook his head. He turned around and went back to the edge of her crib. "You and your brother don't want us to sleep tonight, huh?" he teased, as he lifted Zoe out of her crib and carried her down to the master bedroom. When he walked in, he found Blaine and Jacob sleeping soundly.

Kurt climbed into bed and lay Zoe down gently next to him. She clung to Kurt's shirt tightly. Kurt covered the both of them with the comforter. For the rest of the night, everyone slept soundly.

The morning came all too quickly. Blaine began to wake up first, as he stirred slightly and noticed that instead of just having Jacob in the bed with them, it was Jacob _and_ Zoe.

"I guess this is what our nights are going to be like for a while." Blaine said quietly to himself.

He carefully moved Jacob over so that he wouldn't fall. Then he climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom to take his shower.

While Blaine was showering, Kurt had started to wake up. He opened his eyes slowly and noticed that Jacob and Zoe were cuddled together in the middle of the bed.

Kurt smiled as he carefully eased himself out of the bed, so he wouldn't disturb them. He grabbed his robe from the chair of the vanity and threw it on, while he went downstairs to turn on the Keurig coffee maker.

When Kurt made it back to the bedroom, Blaine was out of the shower and had started to get dressed.

"Good morning." Blaine smiled at Kurt.

Kurt smiled back. "Morning."

"You can take your shower now if you want." said Blaine.

Kurt nodded his thanks, as he went into the bathroom. "Oh, I turned on the coffee maker, so when the first cup's done, you'll need to put another one in."

Blaine nodded. "All right thanks."

"You're welcome. And don't forget, my parents are coming over for breakfast." Kurt reminded Blaine.

Blaine continued getting dressed while Kurt took his shower.

After Kurt and Blaine were both showered and dressed, they needed to get the kids up and dressed.

"I hope they sleep better tonight." said Kurt.

"I think they're going to be like this for a while." replied Blaine.

Kurt smirked. "Do you think we should call the pediatrician about this?"

Blaine shook his head. "Not yet. I mean it was their first night with us. They're in a new place, with new people. They got scared." he explained. "Let's give it a few more tries and if they continue to cry during the night, then we will call the doctor."

Kurt nodded in agreement.

Blaine climbed on the bed and started to rub Jacob's back while Kurt did the same with Zoe.

"Jacob." Blaine said softly. "Time to wake up."

"Come on Zoe." Kurt added.

Both children buried themselves deeper in the covers, making their parents laugh.

"Grandma and grandpa are coming over soon for breakfast." said Kurt.

Jacob shook his head and turned over on his back.

"Hey buddy." said Blaine. "Are you ready to get up?" he asked.

The little boy let out a yawn and held up his arms, wanting to be picked up.

Blaine laughed, as he lifted Jacob up from the bed.

"Blaine wait." said Kurt.

"What is it?" asked Blaine.

"Well, you have been spending a lot of time with Jacob and I've been spending a lot of time with Zoe." Kurt started. "Do you want to switch? I mean I think that we both need to have some quality time with each of them."

Blaine nodded. "You're right." he replied. "Do you want to get Jacob ready while I take care of Zoe?"

Kurt nodded.

"Ok." said Blaine and handed Jacob over to Kurt.

"Come on sweetheart. Let's go get you dressed." Kurt cooed, as he carried Jacob and went into his room.

Blaine went back to the king-sized bed and continued to wake up Zoe. Once she was semi-awake, Blaine carried her into her room and started to get her dressed.

About an hour later, Burt and Carole showed up for breakfast.

"How did the rest of the night go?" asked Carole, while they were at eating.

Blaine and Kurt's heads snapped up and they looked at each other quickly before answering.

"Well, it was...interesting and challenging." replied Blaine.

"Really?" asked Burt. "How so?"

"Well, Jacob woke up a few hours after Blaine and I went to bed." Kurt began. "He walked out of his room, screaming and crying and bumping into the walls."

"We eventually got him settled, but it took a while." Blaine added.

"Then Zoe woke up crying. And both of them ended of sleeping in our bed." Kurt finished.

"Aww." Carole cooed. "Well, it was their first night. They have to get used to everything."

Kurt and Blaine nodded in agreement.

"I'm just worried that this will continue." Kurt said, worriedly.

"Honey, it won't last forever." said Carole, sympathetically. "Give it a few more nights and if they still wake up in the middle of the night, then I would call their doctor."

"See Kurt. I said the same thing." Blaine stated.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Ok, ok. Maybe I'm just being paranoid."

Blaine placed a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder. "No you're not. You're being a concerned parent."

Kurt smiled up at Blaine. "Ok. Enough of me worrying about would could or couldn't happen. What are we going to do today?"

Burt and Carole smiled. "Well, we were hoping we could take you and the kids to either the park or the zoo." Burt suggested.

"Hey, the zoo sounds like fun." said Blaine.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah it does."

"Well, let's finish breakfast and then we can get ready." said Burt.

**There you have it. I will see you in the next chapter. Please don't forget to leave me a lovely review, follow and favorite. Thanks so much.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


End file.
